


Siempre juntos

by MaryMoreno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mención de la película de Dylan "The Maze Runner"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMoreno/pseuds/MaryMoreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan no se tomó muy bien la salida de Hoechlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy triste porque Tyler se salio de Teen Wolf (Derek siempre será mi personaje favorito y Stiles) y bueno, salió esto, para desahogarme (? 
> 
> No soy buena con los títulos.

"Tyler Hoechlin ha decidido que quiere más tiempo para el cine. Hablamos, y en términos de creatividad puede que sea la mejor temporada para centrarse de nuevo en los más adolescentes de Beacon Hills".

Al escuchar aquello,  Dylan bajo la cabeza sintiendo un nudo formarse en medio de su garganta evitándole  respirar con normalidad y sintiendo las lágrimas peleándose para salir.

Pero no podía dejar que sus fans lo vieran en ese estado, siempre trata de sacar a relucir frente a ellos ese chico divertido y que siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de tener un mal día. Así que contó hasta diez, respiro profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa haciendo como si aquello no le hubiera afecta.

La conferencia término y Dylan,  literalmente,  huyó de ese lugar dispuesto a evitar cualquier contacto con un ser humano,  incluyendo Posey,  no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Hey,  ¡Dylan! - y menos con el causante de su estado.

Apresuró su paso como si no lo hubiera visto y estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta de la salida,  cuando alguien lo detiene.

-¿Pasa algo? - quiere odiarlo por hablarle de ese tono tan dulce. -  ¿Dylan?

Hoechlin lo volteo suavemente para quedar frente a frente y noto algo inusual en la mirada del otro.

-¿Por que estas llorando? - ni siquiera Dylan noto cuando empezó a llorar,  pero rápidamente llego sus manos a su rostro y limpio cada una de ellas con enojo.

-No estoy enojado. - si su tono de hablar fue más brusco de lo que debía no fue su culpa.

-Dylan. -Su nombre salio en forma de suspiro en la boca del otro y Tyler miro a todos lados para después tomarlo de la muñeca y llevarlo a un lugar apartado donde nadie los molestaría.

-Ahora habla. - Hablo Hoechlin cuando el silencio se apoderaba del lugar a los minutos que llegaron.

-No tengo nada que decir.-Intento liberarse de su agarre, en verdad lo intento pero Tyler es más fuerte que el y lo evitó.

Las manos de Tyler se aflojaron en el agarre de sus muñecas y se deslizaron hasta sus mejillas y fue ahí cuando Dylan decidió que no podía seguir ocultando que le dolía,  le dolía todos los pensamientos que surgieron cuando escucho a Jeff hablar sobre que Hoechlin no volvería.

Y una vez más,  no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar dejando que las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas siendo atrapadas y limpiadas por los pulgares de Tyler.

-Te vas.-Murmuro en un hilo de voz.-¿Por que no me dijiste antes?

Hoechlin suspiro antes de contestar sin detener aquellas pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba a sus mejillas.

-Tú sabes que yo quiero crecer como... - Dylan lo interrumpió.

-¡Lo se!  - Grito con la ira presionandose en medio de su pecho y las lágrimas mojando todo su rostro. - No importa que quieras crecer como actor porque se que eres uno grandioso y harás muchas películas,  pero lo que me duele es que en las grabaciones era el único tiempo que podía verte.

-Eso no es cierto. -Su voz era calmada,  como lo hacía cuando quería calmar a Dylan pero esta vez resultó justo lo contrario.

-¡si lo es! - y cada vez se estaba alterando más.- Tu estarás ocupado con las películas que harás pronto y yo con the maze runner,  dime,  ¿donde esta el tiempo para nosotros? El único que teníamos es cuando grabamos jun..

Los labios de Dylan saben a sal gracias a sus lágrimas pero aun así no dejan de tener ese toque tan dulce que a Tyler le encanta y el cual se ha vuelto un obsesionado.

Dylan tarda en corresponderle, pero esta bien,  no sólo Hoechlin lo beso para callarlo sino para demostrarle que él estaría ahí pase lo que pase.

Cuando corresponde las manos de Dylan se aferran a la camisa negra del otro y corresponde gustoso el beso olvidándose por un momento de cualquiera de sus preocupaciones y solo concentrándose en aquella corriente eléctrica que surge cada vez que sus labios rozan con los de Tyler en aquel beso tan perfecto.

-Tendremos tiempo para nosotros,  te lo prometo.-Murmura Hoechlin una vez que rompe el beso pero aun así mantiene la cercanía de sus rostros y roza su nariz con la de Dylan.

-¿Enserio lo crees? -y ver la esperanza en su rostro hace que Tyler se haga la promesa interna que siempre hará cualquier cosa por Dylan para verlo feliz y no verlo llorar nunca más. 

-Por supuesto. -Une su boca de nuevo con la de Dylan y sus labios ya no son salados, solo tienen ese sabor tan único de Dylan y le encanta. Las manos de Tyler viajan a la cintura del otro tomándolo de una forma posesiva y lo apega más a su cuerpo,  logrando sacarle una risita a Dylan.

-extrañaré a Derek.- Dijo entre besos,  soltando su camisa para rodear el cuello de Tyler.

-Derek siempre estará presente entre nosotros.-Sus labios se movían en una sincronía perfecta,  en una lucha de quien lleva el control que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.- Y aun te puedo empotrar en las paredes.

Tyler retrocedió realmente sin ver y saber donde estaba la pared más cercana, llevándose a Dylan consigo sin romper aquel beso y cuando la espalda de Dylan chocó contra la pared,  Hoechlin lo empujó más contra ella haciéndole pegar completamente su cuerpo mientras sus manos se movían para posarse apoyadas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico.

El beso que empezó como una prueba de que pase lo que pase siempre estarán ahí,  juntos y nadie ni nada lo impedirá porque ya tendrán más trabajos por hacer juntos,  más tiempo juntos y podía pedirle a Hoechlin que actuará como Derek Hale solo para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
